1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an insert for ink ducts or ink fountains for printing machines, and more specifically for wedge-shaped undershot ink fountains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inserts for ink fountains in printing machines that enable rapid changing of the printing ink are known, for example from EP 00 22 912 B1. This insert is inserted in the ink fountain of the printing machine so that its base rests on the ink blade of the ink fountain. During printing operation, it is disadvantageous to have printing ink penetrate between the ink blade and the base of the insert and flow under the insert. On the one hand, this presents a time-consuming cleaning problem when changing ink. On the other hand, hydrodynamic forces occur which can lift up the ink fountain insert.